


Apple Pie and Dollar Romance Novels

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Heavy!Canada, Chubby!America, M/M, Rimming, turns out i made a joke omake so theres even more to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very long and overdue request for a darling person who had been extremely patient.</p><p>Alfred is a pretty confident guy but even he has his own off days on occasion, but Ivan makes sure he's always there to support him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SasstrianPrissess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasstrianPrissess/gifts).



> If you ever find yourself in a fight, make sure your thumb is outside of your fist and make sure you never aim for the face first since you'll more than likely break a bone or two.

The bell wasn’t going to ring yet - there were still ten minutes left of class - but all Alfred could think of was the date he’d been looking forward to. All he had thought of for the whole school week was the ‘surprise’ his boyfriend had planned for him. Ever since Alfred had brought up his infatuation with astrology, Ivan had taken it upon himself to think of something that could be deemed ‘perfect’ by him: some time together under the stars.

While the Russian wasn’t really one to spill any secrets and truths, a simple slip up when talking over the phone left Alfred a little too enamoured with his efforts. Discovering that a nearby planetarium had a private viewing room with a retractable roof, Ivan asked for information about it as soon as he could. Of course, this meant that when they met at school the day after, both had been late to their first classes from the American’s ‘thanks’.

Even now as the time had gone from Monday to it already being Friday, Alfred was still caught up with his thoughts of how he hoped the date would go. He didn’t really care much about his current class, and since the teacher was only jabbering on so the class wouldn’t be only chattering between students, no one paid much mind to the dreamy look on his face. 

Hearing the bell ring, he packed up his binder and notebook, hung his backpack off his shoulder and then headed towards his and Ivan’s usual meetup spot.

Leaving the classroom, he discovered the halls were rather empty, but since it was a Friday, it didn’t surprise Alfred that much. What did surprise him were various tall and rather menacing looking students coming his way. While he only had gym class with them, their comments towards his body and sexuality weren't really ever very encouraging. 

Turning around as quickly and casually he could, Alfred just hoped that they didn't see him and would simply leave him alone. He had a nice time to look forward to tonight and he didn't want his mood to be ruined. Yet, despite his best efforts to leave the campus, he could hear the voices behind him grow stronger, and started making him their topic.

One of the taller guys yelled to his other friends. "Hey, you guys! It's that fucking fag from Phys Ed!"

"Holy shit! It's that fucking kid that can barely run the mile without hurling!" 

The shortest of the group, still being able to beat Alfred by a few inches, yelled at him. "Where you heading, tubby!? I don't see you're fucking creep boyfriend anywhere."

Another intervened. "Not to mention the cafeteria is the other way!"

As the group laughed at his expense, Alfred did what he could to keep his head down and walk away from them, at least until he felt a firm grip on his shoulder.

Giving a wry smile, one of the much more built students turned him around. He pushed him to the group of guys now only a few inches away from him, the distance lessening as they walked towards him. Letting go of him, Alfred accidently crashed into of the bullies, also stepping on his pair white shoes.

Pushing him away, the student yelled at him. "Watch where you're fucking going, bitch!" He dusted himself off. "These were fucking new shoes, you dick!" His hands turned into fists, face growing a deep red with anger. 

One the guys beside him spoke. "Why don't we just teach him a lesson then, since clearly he needs one on manners."

"Let's fucking do it then."

Having been speechless up until then, Alfred spoke, his words tripping over one another as he felt his tongue refusing to let him create anything that could save him. "H-hey, c'mon you guys. We-we don't need anything like this."

"What? You aren't gonna be a fucking hero this time?"

Cringing as he was backed into a wall, he mentally prayed that he wouldn't end up in too much pain. Turning his head and closing his eyes, he prepared himself for a punch that never came.

Opening his eyes, he found his boyfriend in front of him. Towering over the kid who threw the punch, fist still in the Russian's hand, he glared at them rather menacingly. While Alfred would've complained about how he should be the one to be the hero, the thought of his boyfriend 'rescuing' him was rather appealing. As Ivan began to squeeze the fist in his hand, the teenager's knees buckled at the pain, and once it was released he sank to the floor as he began to cower a little.

Anger grew from the tallest one, still short enough that he would only face Ivan's chest head on. Giving a somewhat incoherent grunt and then yell, he tried to punch Ivan who easily dodged him. In his lack of surface, he fell forward, enough to let the taller punch his ribs. Letting the other fall to the ground to nurse his aching chest, another student yelled at him.

In split second confusion, the muscled teen was able to get the upper hand against Ivan. Except when he punched the Russian's cheek, he also ended up breaking his own thumb from his bad position. Punching said student in his chest, the other went down to his knees easily. Any other friends of the group immediately scrambled to grab their own hurt friends before leaving the hallway in a hurry.

Once Ivan was sure the scene was clear, he turned around to find Alfred with his eyes watering as he looked up at him as if he were a god.

Leaning down only the slightest bit, Ivan gently grabbed both side of Alfred's face, making sure he wasn't harmed in any way. "Podsolnechnik, are you alright?" He inspected Alfred's face a little more. "Did they harm you in any way?" He mumbled to himself. "I don't see any bruising..."

Flustered from how gently Ivan was treating him, Alfred's answer was somewhat scrambled. "Y-yeah. I mean, you just came here and bam! And then those guys were like... like, I mean I'm fine, but when you were able to dodge that guys punch... and-and the-" He realized his lover's own injury. "Wait! You got hit in the face!" He gently touched the pale cheek, already slightly bruising. "Are you okay?" He also realised something else, as well. "How'd you know I was here anyways?"

"I know this is where your last class is located, and when you did not meet me outside after a while, I thought something bad had happened." He lowered his head to kiss the tip of the other's nose. "Besides, I am strong, my face does not hurt."

Alfred's face relaxed. "Well, aren't you modest?" He kissed Ivan on his lips, barely grazing them, before grabbing his hand. "Can we go? I wanna get ready for my surprise." He dragged out the last word enough to make Ivan blush.

Nodding, they headed towards Ivan's car in the student parking lot. Sharing one more kiss before his lover began to drive, they both continued talking as Ivan took the other home. "I know that you will love it, solnechnyy svet."

Alfred stared out the window, his expression softening. "I know I will, babe."

\---

Getting home, after giving a goodbye peck on the pale cheek, Alfred greeted his parents. Not having too great of a response since they were both arguing about their cooking, Alfred instead sat next to his twin brother on the couch. Nudging his shoulders to gain his attention, a wide smile was his greeting.

"Hey, Al." He changed the channel on the tv. "Looking forward to tonight with Ivan?" He smirked as he sing-sung his brother's boyfriend's name.

Flushing, he was quick to retort. "Looking forward to grinding against Pooh-bear tonight?" He sing-sung the other's lover's nickname as well in a similar fashion.

The twin flustered at the (truthful) words his brother spoke. "Al!" He tried to retort as fast as he could. "It's not like you won't be doing the same thing!"

Alfred laughed as he tried not to let his blush intensify. "Yeah, but at least I'm quite about it!" His brother grew even more red. "Is he really five meters?" 

"Al!"

"Hey, I mean, I get that you're kind of a shy guy and aren't that loud in public and you try to show that's not all to you in bed, but I mean if you're gonna bang here don't do it when you brother's innocent ears can hear you fucking screaming his name."

Matthew tried to maintain his cool. "The same way you did last time Ivan visited three days ago?"

"But I'm not loud like you, at least!"

Matthew did an impression with a jokingly high pitched voice. Hugging himself, eyes closed in fake pleasure, he got up off the couch. "Oh, Ivan! Oh, Ivan! Do that again! Deeper, deeper!" 

"Mattie!"

"Ivan, please! I don't care who hears! I don't care if my damn bed creaks and sounds like a hamster wheel!"

Taking his brother's glasses, he replaced his own with them, mimicking his brother's actions. "Oh god, Gilbert! Harder! I don't care if my brother is across the hall and can hear! Give me your five meters!"

"At least I don't do it when our parents are home!"

"At least I don't do it on the dining table!" Matthew looked at him with shock. "Yeah, who do you think fixed the table when it was fucking uneven and had a huge crack in the center?"

"Sure, but at least I never did it in our freakin' old treehouse!"

"Who says you won't!?"

"Al!"

"Mattie!"

Both flopping down on their couch, they started to laugh loudly. Both ending up with their eyes watering and barely breathing, they were able to calm down a while after. After Matthew grabbed his glasses and Alfred his, they watched tv.

"Man, you really need to start staying over at Gil's house, instead. I don't want dad asking me to fix any more furniture."

"Yeah, and you need to stay over at Ivan's or something. I don't want papa asking me anymore why we don't get rid of the treehouse if we don't use it."

"But we do use it."

"You do."

He bumped his brother's shoulders. "Fuck off." 

Both smiled as they watched tv, their 'fight' at a complete halt while both their fathers still argued over their dinner. Even though it was completely finished, Arthur still argued over how it was too much food for such a small family.

Eventually they did get to eat, and since neither parent had heard the fight from earlier in the day, both sons were able to get by without being embarrassed.

After dinner and clean up, Alfred was able to go to his bedroom and start to get ready for his date. Maybe if it went well, it would get even better near the end. Some excitement building up inside of him, he chose his clothing with the possibility of sex in mind. Once he took a shower, he dried his damp hair with a white towel as he scoured his closet. There was one pair of skinny jeans that always made his ass look fucking amazing and he could tell Ivan loved it from the look he always got on his face. Sliding them on, doing his best to ignore the pudge that stuck out just the slightest bit, he then put on a simple tank top and plaid button up without it actually being buttoned. Taking care to dry his hair and try to fix his pesky cowlick that always stood straight up, Alfred paused as he looked at the bathroom mirror..

Lowering his gaze from his hair to his face, and then to his body, Alfred frowned. He turned slightly, moving his arms and noticing how his stomach jiggled a little. His lower lip quivered while his eyes watered. He grabbed at the sides of his stomach, lowered to his hips as he grabbed handfuls and realized how much fat he had on his body. Only two seconds ago he felt like he was the most attractive person in the world (just like how Ivan always described him) and now looking at himself he felt like the students from P.E. were right to always be teasing him. He touched his face and then rested a hand on his cheek: soft and warm, but unnecessary fat that he hated to think of because it made him look years younger than he was. Hands trailed down his neck and then his chest. Simply patting it, he could feel that they were somewhat larger and more plush than what he would've ever preferred; the students would always tease him and ask him what his cup size was.

He turned around, enough to see some of his back. He thanked any god he could that at least his back wasn't anywhere near as plush. But then he looked lower and stared. His ass looked completely huge and disgusting to him. God, what did Ivan even see in him? He continued to stare at his enormous thighs, trying to not let his insecurities take over.

He knew that Ivan liked him.

He knew that Ivan liked his body, too.

He remembered how only a little while ago all Ivan did was let his hands and fingers wander all over his body, telling him he would never forget every contour of it. How whenever he could Ivan would hold onto him tightly, occasionally grasping at his body here and there while his whispers were full of blatant love and adoration. Kisses lingered, Ivan slow and caring, Alfred quietly moaning at every move and grind. Every single time Alfred showed even the smallest amount of insecurity, Ivan would immediately say he was wrong and prove why.

But no matter how much love Ivan showed him and spoke to him of, Alfred continued being insecure. He tried his best not to show it since he would usually laugh it off and continue his day, but that didn't mean that he didn't spend the rest of his time thinking about it.

Doing his best to cheer himself up, Alfred turned around and returned to the bathroom mirror. He spent some more time fixing his hair, wanting it to look perfect in a fit of trying to distract himself.

Heading into his bedroom, he heard his phone chime.

Snickering at the ridiculous emoticon, Alfred replied hastily. 

Running down the stairs he slid on his moderately used Chucks before yelling to his parents and sibling.

"Ivan's here to pick me up! I'll be back in a while!"

Arthur yelled from across the living room. "Remember to put on a jacket, it's chilly out there! And come back before midnight!"

Francis spoke after Arthur. "Stay out as long as you like!"

Speed walking towards the door before his fathers started to argue, Alfred found his brother near the door as he spoke on his phone. His face was slightly flushed as he whispered into the phone, covering the end piece with his hand. Seeing Alfred, he quickly said 'goodbye'.

"Oh, umm, I'll see you later, Al."

Alfred snickered. "You got a hot date with Gilbert?"

"Shut up."

"See ya, Mattie." He waved his brother off before walking out the door and towards Ivan's car.

Getting into the passenger’s seat, Alfred leaned over to give Ivan a kiss on the cheek. Ivan turned his head, tilting Alfred’s chin to give him a proper kiss. When they parted, it left Alfred breathless, a blush on his cheeks. Ivan smiled as he began to drive towards the planetarium.

-

"So how'd you find out about this place anyway? We're pretty far from the city."

They've only been driving for over half an hour, but it was enough for the city lights to dim and for them to only see rocky terrain and the occasional car. Although, the smog was lifting the further out they went and it made the stars above them easier to see.

"You remember my sister?"

"Natalia?" She was pretty protective of Ivan, even if she was a year younger. So the idea that she would tell him about this surprised him.

"No. Katyusha." That made more sense.

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, she had come here once before and told me about it one day. I remembered that this was still open and decided to bring you."

"Well tell her I say 'thanks'."

"I believe she already knows." Ivan said with a wink.

Alfred flustered at what he implied, but the feeling vanished and was replaced with excitement as he saw a large and sleek building on the horizon.

"Woah! Is that the planetarium?"

"Yes. Very modern for something so far away from the city."

Getting closer to the large building, it's even larger parking lot seemed nearly full.

"But it looks so full already! Are you sure that we're gonna be able to get to see anything?"

"Ah, well, that is a surprise that you will need to be patient for." 

"Fine." Alfred still was a little worried that they wouldn't be able to do anything since it seemed that Ivan has put a lot of thought into this date. He leaned back onto his seat as they drove for a little longer to find a parking space, but as soon as they stopped Alfred immediately got out of the car. "C'mon, Ivan!" Once his boyfriend left the car, backpack on his back, Alfred grabbed his hand as he dragged him towards the entrance.

Ivan chuckled as Alfred did his best to pull him towards the planetarium, not even bothering to hide his excitement for the night ahead. 

Entering the building with a gush of cold air as a welcome, Alfred became distracted with the small displays of the planets and their alignments near the various doors and even one hanging from the ceiling. Walking slowly towards the receptionist in the center, Ivan seemingly have all the patience in the world as he watched Alfred point out stars and other celestial creations to him. Soon enough they reached the center and were welcomed by a young woman with a bright smile and winged eyeliner.

"Hello! Is there something you two are looking for?"

Ivan spoke. "Yes. I called a week ago for a viewing room."

Nimble fingers quickly typed on the keyboard, looking at the computer screen. "I'm sorry but for the moment we're out of space in all of our stargazing events for the rest of the night."

As Alfred stomach dropped at the news, Ivan replied once again. "Look up the name Ivan Braginsky?"

A little hesitant, she typed in the name. After doing a few more clicks and taps of her fingers, her eyes widened only slightly. "Oh. I apologize for not realizing what you meant." She took out keys from a drawer near by. "These should open the room up. It's in building B, viewing room 5 on the first floor. There's a map here if you need it." Handing him the keys, she returned to the computer.

As Ivan glanced at the map of the various buildings, Alfred was now full of questions. Where exactly were they going? What had Ivan done exactly? What even were the true plans for the night?

Dragged out of his thoughts as Ivan tapped his shoulder, he followed him through the buildings and their halls. Of course, he did stop at each diagram and model of planets and stars, more than thrilled to talk about them and answer questions Ivan would ask him. Of course, Ivan payed more attention to the cute smile Alfred had as he answered the questions that Ivan already knew the answers to. They continued to take their time to get to the little room they were looking for, feeling as if they had all the time in the world.

Eventually they did find the building and it's room. Once Ivan slid in the key and unlocked it, Alfred was speechless.

Staring up above at the ceiling, he realized there was none. Well, it was a glass ceiling, but it was a little difficult to tell. In perfect alignment with the stars, the lack of city life made them look like they shined brighter than anything he felt he had ever seen. As he continued staring at the sky, smile growing bigger and bigger, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Help me?" In Ivan's hands, he had what seemed to be something like a picnic blanket, but softer and somewhat larger.

Nodding, Alfred helped him place it in the floor where seats seemed to be lacking completely. As he sat down and then laid down he noticed Ivan fumbling around with his backpack. Getting on his knees, he scooted towards Ivan enough to drape himself over the other's back. Wrapping his arms around Ivan's torso, he tilted his head to see what he was doing with his backpack.

"What'cha got there, Vanya?"

"Ah, well, I had planned something close to a picnic." He seemed a little flustered. "I thought it was a good idea, yes?"

Alfred leaned up and kissed Ivan's cheek. "I think it's a really cool idea." He moved to look through the backpack as well. Digging into the bag, he took out two plastic champagne flutes. "Alcohol?"

"Apple cider. You are still not yet legal to drink and neither am I."

"But we're old enough to be called adults."

"No buts, Alfred."

Pouting, he set them aside and looked further into the backpack. Digging around, he was able to find a medium sized box that was very delicately and strategically placed in the backpack itself. Placing it as carefully as he could on the blanket, he cracked it open. He let out a little gasp as he saw a very well made apple pie inside of it.

"Ah, I see you found one of my surprises."

"It looks so good!" His mouth began to water as he stared at the delicious confection. It  
Alfred's favorite pastry.

"I hope so. It was very difficult to make."

Alfred's head immediately darted away from the food and towards Ivan. "You made this!?"

"Yes. I asked Matthew for a recipe and he found one in time." He took out some utensils and a few paper plates. He cut into the apple dessert and placed a slice onto a plate "Please tell me if it's to your liking."

While Ivan poured some apple cider, Alfred took a bite of the dessert. His eyes widened and he let out the smallest moan as he tasted the incredibly delicious pie. Ivan watched him with joy as Alfred took a few more bites of the pastry. Although, when he realized he was being watched, his bites slowed down and his face grew red. 

"I-It's really good..."

Ivan kissed his forehead. "I am glad. Do you like today so far?"

"Mhmm. It's waaay more than anything I could've imagined." Finishing the thin slice, he laid down staring up at the sky. 

Patting the ground next to him, Ivan joined him and wrapped an arm as best he could under Alfred's head and around his shoulders. Both of them relaxed with each other, simply watching the stars above them pass by. Alfred began to point out constellations one by one, starting with simple groups and then going into more scientific and complex views. All the while Ivan listened intently, even making sure Alfred knew he was listening by asking questions; all of which Alfred was more than glad to answer. 

As Alfred finished talking, he instead looked at Ivan, turning his head a little up to look into his eyes. Ivan swore his breath stopped for a split second as he stared back at Alfred. From his view, it looked as if all the stars and galaxies rested only in his eyes. Glancing down from his eyes to his lips for only a second, he realized Alfred had done the same. Now staring at the plump lips, slightly parted, he realized they were coming closer to him as Alfred closed his eyes in expectancy. Complying with him, Ivan tilted his head down to meet him completely. 

Their lips brushed against each other, Alfred's own breath heavy against Ivan's thin lips. Ivan connected them completely, deepening their kiss and pressing their lips closer together. It only lasted for a few moments before Alfred retreated, his face slightly red while he averted eye contact. Before he could speak, Ivan kissed him once again. Deepening their kiss, Ivan dragged his tongue over Alfred's lips, asking for permission. Opening his mouth, he could feel his boyfriend’s tongue lapping at his own and gently sucking at it.

Alfred moaned into the kiss, his heart beating rapidly in his chest at the growing pleasure he felt. His hands found their way to Ivan’s long silver scarf, his hands gripping the two separate ends as they slid down to twist the rough ends into his palms. Tugging on the scarf, Alfred kissed him once more before separating. Looking up at his lover, Alfred was panting gently as he let go of the scarf and instead grabbed onto his boyfriend’s sweater. Tugging on him while he moved to lay on his back, Ivan followed and ended up hovering above of Alfred while resting on his elbows.

Looking down at his lover, Alfred moved his head to reveal his neck. Light shades of purple, greys, and even reds littered the skin. Ivan took pride in the hickies he knew wouldn't fade for a few more days and decided to add fresher ones. Giving a long and languid lick up his neck with the tip of his tongue, he could feel Alfred shudder at the sensations on his delicate neck. He savoured the small gasps of breath Alfred released as he began to harshly suck on his neck while moving to any places that were left clear. Going lower, he hit the juncture between his neck and shoulder and bit on to it. 

Feeling pain and pleasure all at once, Alfred cried out, grateful that no could enter the room. Wait. Could they?

"Ah.... I-Ivan! Ohh... wait... w-what if someone -oh my god!- sees us? Can't you lock the door?"

Ivan stopped his actions only to talk momentarily. "No. They do not allow that." He began to untuck Alfred's shirt and unbutton it as they sat up.

Alfred was just a little bit too gone to realize the extent of Ivan's words and instead focused on how he needed to move his arms so that he could get rid of his plaid button up. As he removed the first layer, he suddenly became just a little more aware of how the pudge of his stomach and his stomach rolls were easily outlined by his undershirt.

Ivan felt hands on his chest gently push him away. Looking at Alfred, he seemed confused. "Is everything okay?"

"W-what!?" Alfred became a little jumpy, hoping Ivan wouldn't notice his worries. "Yeah! I-I'm completely fine!" That still didn't stop him from moving his arms to cover his stomach.

Catching on quicker than Alfred thought he would, Ivan grabbed the arms without pulling them away. He placed a feather light kiss on Alfred's cheek. "What is wrong?"

"I-I just..." Alfred felt as if his tongue was tied, his words struggling to come out.

"Have I moved too fast?"

"N-No, it's just that..."

"Are you not comfortable?"

"I just..."

"Did the students from today do something to you?" Not hearing a reply, Ivan's worries multiplied. "What happened Fedya? I need to know." He helds Alfred's hands, rubbing them gently with his thumbs. "Please tell me."

"They... they..." He sighed. "They fucking made fun of my weight, ok!" Even Alfred was surprised at his sudden outburst. He gripped onto Ivan's hands tighter. "It was just like every other time, okay! They kept on making fun of my weight and how you were my boyfriend and shit." He stared at anything but Ivan. "And I still don't fucking understand what the hell you see in me!" He did his best to ignore the worried look on Ivan's face. "I'm fucking fat and a slob and I'm always loud and people always say I'm obnoxious! Then I see you and you're all fucking tall and strong and muscular and all handsome and shit! It's jus-"

Anything else that Alfred was about to say left his train of thought the moment that Ivan pulled him into the tightest and most heartfelt hug possible. He buried his head into Alfred's neck, his nose lightly digging into the shoulders. His hands tightened their grip even more while his eyebrows furrowed in determination. Retreating from the hug, he lifted Alfred's head by his chin in his attempt to maintain some type of eye contact.

"Alfre-Alfred, look at me." He moved his hands to nurse the blond's cheeks. "Please look at me." 

After a few more seconds, Ivan was successful.

"Why do you think these things about yourself when you know they are lies. I love you so much Alfred. You must know that those boys from school only say lies."

Alfred's eyebrows scrunched up. "You mean like how they tell me that I'm loud and annoying and fat?" His voice was heavy with sarcasm as he continued. "Clearly those were lies too."

Ivan lightly pinched one of his cheeks to gain back his attention. "I will not deny what they said to sweeten words." He chuckled lightly. "I remember only a few years ago we would fight because I found your southern accent annoying and you thought that I was a communist."

Alfred flustered. He murmured. "Sorry about that..."

"But what we did made no harm. I love how you speak and you have grown to love me and my communist propaganda." Ivan smiled when he got a laugh out of Alfred. "And you understand that your weight will never be an issue, yes?" At this he went silent. "Alfred, you understand I am blunt with many things, yes?" He nodded. "Then you know that I do that because it is good." Another nod. "Then why do you not believe me when I say you are beautiful? So handsome and attractive and someone I could not have dreamed of ever having?"

Alfred's eyes watered, his attention now fully on Ivan, completely eating up every sound that left his boyfriend's mouth.

"Yes, you are fat." Alfred visibly tensed. "And you are also the gorgeous love of my life. Why can you not be both?" 

Alfred hands grasped at Ivan's sweater, tears escaping his eyes as he choked out sobs. He lowered his face, not wanting to be seen in such an emotional state. But Ivan still lifted his chin and gazed at him lovingly. 

Ivan kissed him.

There was so much love and passion felt in his movements, each and every subtlety taking Alfred’s breath away. He could feel tears trailing down his face, Ivan moving his hands to palm Alfred’s chubby cheeks as he moved his thumbs to wipe his wet skin. Moving his head, Ivan began to pepper his cheeks with kisses, both of them smiling and giggling as he continued.

Lowering his head, he whispered into his ear. “Is little Fedya feeling better now?”

“Just because you’re taller than me doesn’t mean you get to call me little!” He laughed and nodded, no venom in his voice.

Ivan smiled once again, leaning lower to the neck already full of hickies, ready to return to where they previously were. Of course, with how Alfred was helping out by leaning his head to a side and showing off his neck a little easier, it was obvious to show that he was just as ready. Taking the invitation happily, Ivan flattened his tongue and licked the neck already full of hickies. Smirking at the shiver he felt go through Alfred, as he nipped and bit at clear skin his hands returned to their previous place and began to nearly rip off his button up shirt and tank top. This time Alfred was much more comfortable and easily allowed for his boyfriend to remove his shirt, although the blush on his face did show that he was still a little embarrassed of the way his body looked.

Tossing the pieces of fabric to the side near his backpack, Ivan pressed his hand to the center of Alfred's chest and softly pushed him to lay on his back. He could feel arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders to bring him down with him. Happily complying, Ivan stared down at Alfred as he did everything he could to make sure that he wouldn't ever forget anything from this night. Lowering his head again, he immediately began to suckle one of his nipples. Alfred's mewling was enough to make Ivan tease the other one with his hand: flicking it, pinching it, and gently twisting it between two of his fingers. Then with his mouth he licked at the now pert nipple and then began to lightly bite it and then once again suckle it in apology, almost like a cycle. Any and all of the stimulation Alfred received made him so responsive in the best way possible that Ivan always loved.

"I-Ivan! Please! Ooh god!"

Ivan chuckled internally, he was still as verbal and as sensitive as ever.

Alfred grasped at Ivan’s hair, nails occasionally grazing his scalp while pleasure overcame him. Whimpering and moaning, already so sensitive from such a small amount of stimulation, he did his best to find relief. Absentmindedly wrapping his legs around Ivan’s waist he started to desperately grind against him, each movement sending waves of pleasure through him.

A hand began to snake it’s way down Alfred’s pudgy stomach, occasionally groping at what it could before teasing and resting at his crotch while putting enough pressure to stop him from humping against him. Ignoring the groan in frustration he heard, he proceeded to use the palm of his hand to massage the erection underneath. Or, at least he tried, but it was hard to stay concentrated with the way Alfred continued to beg for more.

But how could Ivan ever say ‘no’?

Allowing Alfred to swiftly get rid of his sweater and (rather seductively, Ivan would admit, with a sultry look on his face) play with his scarf before taking it off and loosely wrapping it across his tanned shoulders and neck. After a moment of leaving him to rummage through his backpack, he had a small bottle of lube handy nearby.

Returning to his boyfriend, he was surprised to find him on his haunches, ready to gently push Ivan onto his back.

Straddling his hips, Alfred appeared much more embarrassed than he probably would ever want to show. Lightly grinding down, his voice hitched slightly all the while much quieter and less confident than usual. 

“I… I know I, uh, h-haven’t really done this in a while and I- ah!” He stumbled through his words as Ivan’s hands traveled to grab and grope his thighs, despite the jeans still in their way. “Ivan! I just… Umm, I just wanted to try this position again.”

Out in the open, his body there for Ivan to see… and he loved every bit of it.

“I love this, Fedya.” I love you.  
.

He smiled brightly, his usual confidence starting to return. “Great!”

Really, he wanted Alfred to sit on his face, not his lap, but this was just as fine.

“What?”

Shit, he said that out loud.

Alfred moved from his upright position, leaning down enough that their noses barely grazed each other. His breath heavy, eyes lidded as they barely hid his lust.

“I,” He licked his plump lips, Ivan’s eyes following his little pink tongue. “I could do that. If you want.”

Ivan stared for only a moment before nodding dumbly, both of his languages forgotten.

Chuckling, albeit a little nervously, he tugged off his jeans and briefs before sitting next to Ivan’s head. He rested on his haunches, his hands and arms blocking his erection from view a little.

“You ready?” He squirmed for a moment, appearing a little excited and a little nervous.

Nodding once more, his words getting caught in his throat, he helped guide Alfred who faced away from him. Taking his time and groping at his thighs and ass, he had to admit that being surrounded with such a plush and soft body was rather heavenly. He continued to pinch his thighs, making sure to position his rather large nose well enough for him to breath. As ready as he could be, he allowed his tongue to move and lick at Alfred’s taint.

“Ohh…” Alfred gently moaned, a throaty sound coming out.

Pleased at his boyfriend’s quick reaction, Ivan continued. He flattened his tongue and dragged it across the warm skin, letting it rest for only a moment at his entrance. He groped Alfred’s ass once more, squeezing and massaging it before spreading his cheeks. 

“Mmm…” Alfred’s eyebrows were starting to furrow together, the gentle beginnings of pleasure awakening. He moved his hands onto Ivan’s muscled and toned stomach, using it as balance in his position. Dragging his hands up and down the torso, letting his fingers trace the muscles before moving back up to his hairy chest, he could hear a small purr building up.

He continued to squeeze his asscheeks before he let his tongue delve into his entrance.

“A-Ah! Ivan!”

Alfred ground himself the slightest bit, doing his best to encourage Ivan to do even more. Of course, he was more than happy to do so. He immediately pointed his tongue, doing his best to pleasure Alfred, and judging by the whined he heard, he was doing a pretty good job of it.

All Alfred could do was try to not moan as loudly as he usually did. God damn it, why was his body so sensitive!? Biting down on his lip he only muffled himself a little. 

Ivan took the moans as a good sign and continued. He let one of his hands trail to the erection hidden from sight. Grasping it and gently pumping as best he could, he could hear Alfred getting louder.

“Oh, Ivan! Oh god, please!” He bit down on a finger as he tried his damn best to not attract attention to the viewing room they were in. Lord knows he wouldn’t want for anyone to see the two of them like this. “Mmmm…” He face scrunched up slightly with pleasure.

As much as Ivan loved seeing his boyfriend unravel like this, especially if he was surrounded by such plump thighs and an ass to match, his erection was reaching the realm of painful. He gently lifted Alfred as best he could and, thankfully, he got the hint too and moved back to his previous position.

Sitting up and looking down at Alfred, he had such a dreamy look on his face. He continued to bite down in a little part of his bottom lips and it wasn’t subtle in the least that he was trying to hump against Ivan's pelvis. Now, he wasn’t complaining in the least, but it was a little hard to think straight with his boyfriend staring at him like that. Just the way his cheeks remained flushed and he his eyes were full of lust was enough for Ivan to lean down and kiss him.

Alfred licked lightly at his thin lips before allowing entrance. Wrapping his arms around his strong shoulders he lifted himself up a little while Ivan shrugged his jeans off. The moment he sat back down, he couldn’t hold back a moan as hot flesh touched hot flesh. Oh god, he felt so deliriously intoxicated.

Groaning as his burning cock ground against Alfred’s, Ivan grabbed his pudgy hips and ground against it even more. 

Alfred buried his face in Ivan’s shoulder while he did his best to control his quivering thighs. They were becoming slick and he could feel precum dripping down him. He could help himself as he sucked on the clear skin surrounding him while Ivan continued to grind against him to make delicious friction. The hands on his hips continued to squeeze and grope his fat, but he didn’t mind too much since they were rather sensitive and felt pretty nice when they were touched like that.

Ivan let his hands trail once more towards Alfred asscheeks to give a proper squeeze before he realized an important item was missing. Turning his head to the side he couldn’t help but groan when he finally found his backpack so far away from them.

Nudging Alfred, he got him off fairly quickly. Sure, Alfred huffed and pouted while saying he would start with or without him, but he always said that. Rushing to his packed he struggled to find the condoms he packed. Then he heard Alfred.

“Ah… Oh, ooh!” 

Whipping his head around he found his boyfriend fingering himself in plain sight. This was new.

“Ivan! Hurry up! I to-oh!-ld you I’d start without you!”

He definitely wanted to treasure this moment a little bit more, but his body yearned for more. Maybe a quick photo… Where was his phone!?

Finding it he returned to his boyfriend only to find him practically posing. He huffed for a moment once more.

“You’re lucky I’m in a good mood…”

Ivan licked his lips, nodding his head while he became desperate for a good angle. “I agree. I am very lucky.”

Hearing a few snaps, Alfred became a little self conscious as he realized what exactly he was doing. He nudged Ivan with his knee before his boyfriend leaned down to kiss him.

Getting comfortable, he took one more quick snap before grabbing the bottle of lube nearby. “You look very good with my scarf.” He kissed him before putting on a condom and sliding a lubed finger in. “Very sexy.”

Alfred smiled at his boyfriend’s attempts to make him comfortable. Or as comfortable as he could be on a blanket on a frigid, tiled ground. “You’re just saying that.” 

Ivan hummed. “Maybe. But, we both know it is the truth, as well.” He leaned down and gently kissed Alfred.

They both leaned down, Alfred being pushed onto his back as Ivan hovered above him. Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan’s neck and as they shared a moment together, they smiled. Giving each other a chaste kiss, Ivan pushed another finger in. Hearing a sigh as a sign to continue, he pushed two more in before staying still. With as much love as he they could manage, they kissed and nibbled each other.

Ivan began to pump his fingers, doing his best to stretch Alfred. While Alfred wasn’t one to brag about anything, (at least his more private matters, despite how much he wished he could) the size of his boyfriend was  
a plus to their relationship. He trembled at the thought of the absolutely delicious pleasure he would feel in only a few minutes. Of course these minutes felt like agonizing hours with him squirming and mewling at any nudge that was exactly where he wanted it to be, but it only urged his boyfriend on. So he decided to up the ante a bit if it meant getting exactly what he wanted.

He grinded up against Ivan, humping him to get some type of friction going on between them. He leaned into his boyfriend’s ear while doing his best to sound as seductive as he could possibly manage. “Oooh, Ivaaan… haa…” His breath was hot and heavy. It felt damp against Ivan’s warm skin. “You make me feel so-oh!-o good! Please Ivan, I… I just want you’re hot… burning co-”

Without warning Ivan slid out all four digits and swiftly replaced them with his thick, engorged cock. The both moaned at their sensitivity. Ivan did his best to remain as still as he could possibly manage, but the intense heat he felt completely surround this dick was absolutely amazing. Just the fact that they were as close as they could ever physically be was so close to being satisfying yet the two could only yearn for more as their mouths joined, the sound of teeth clacking covered up by moans and mewls and groans, all sloppy yet completely tantalizing to hear.

Alfred was in pure bliss. He could only focus on the cock he felt inside of him, everything else that was out of side was out of mind. His tongue had lolled out of his mouth after their quick makeout session, the sliver of saliva keeping their mouths connected wasn’t the only thing keeping them together. He felt drool dip down from his chin and neck down to his collar bones, but not before Ivan licked him all around and nibbled on him even more. He wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s pelvis, doing his best to keep them close and even closer if possible. 

Taking the hint, Ivan started thrusting his hips, doing his best to angle himself as best as he could possibly manage. Although, judging by the moans and the nails digging into his back, he was doing at least an ‘ok’ job. Balancing himself as best as he could, he allowed for his hands to begin to wander once more, but they ended up going back to where they always did: at his pudgy tummy and at the adorable little rolls on his hips he had. As much as he always supported his boyfriend and continued to do so, he wouldn’t be completely honest with himself if he didn’t say he liked his body at least a  
.

The little fire kindling inside of him was beginning to burn and Alfred was oh so very close, but he couldn’t come so quickly! Ivan would just tease him again like usual! Oh, but he felt ecstasy becoming absolutely overwhelming. Just a little bit more and his end would be near, but honestly now he just didn’t care. God, just some more friction…

Ivan noticed an arm leave his shoulders and instead start trailing down to Alfred’s own dripping erection. Swatting the hand away and beginning to stroke in one motion, Alfred’s hand instead went towards his mouth to cover any noises that he might’ve considered embarrassing. It didn’t do too good of a job though since he was still heard despite his attempts to muffle himself. 

Taking on the little challenge, Ivan upped his thrusts and began to pound Alfred’s prostate. He was immediately rewarded with moans and the occasional muffled scream in pleasure. Now he was sure that he wanted to get his boyfriend to come first. Just a few more thrusts and he knew that he could get his boyfriend over the edge.

Alfred was immensely close. Then he felt his boyfriend ram into him dead on. He came. Hard.

“Oh, Ivan!” 

His nails dragged themselves down the pale back of his partner, deep enough that they would mark him up for a few days. All he could see was a flash of white before he could focus on Ivan’s face again. His body had clenched against Ivan, but his boyfriend was still going if the extreme oversensitivity he felt was anything to go by. He had just come but he was still feeling the gentle kindling of pleasure by his pelvis.

With Alfred tighten up around him, it was becoming overwhelming for Ivan so he had to act fast. Pulling out, he immediately grabbed Alfred’s legs and propped them up on to his shoulders. He heard him grunt at the new position, but Ivan knew that he wouldn’t be long with his stomach crunched. Once he found a good position, pulled off his condom and then slid himself in between Alfred’s thighs. 

“Fuck…” Ivan sighed out in pleasure as his hard on was enveloped in velvety soft thighs.

He groped Alfred’s hips and gently thrusted his pelvis. Giving just enough sense of touch to his boyfriend’s sensitive hips and thighs, he could hear his own pleasure, as well. He went a little faster, just a little bit more…

“Ah! Shit…” 

Alfred felt Ivan come over his tummy, letting it drip down as he moved the two of them into a more comfortable position. Once his legs were lowered he watched as Ivan quickly got up and moved to his backpack before returning with a small handkerchief and a flustered expression.

“I am sorry… I had not meant to do this.” He began to clean them up, spending just a little more time than needed when cleaning up Alfred’s soft tummy.

Alfred chuckled. “I don’t mind, babe. Plus, I think it felt pretty nice.” He laughed a little more as Ivan’s face reddened. Taking a little pity, he leaned up and kissed him.

Ivan sighed into the kiss, letting it distract him from his own embarrassing thoughts. Once they parted for air they smiled at each other. Letting his hand trail down, he drew random shapes on Alfred’s back. “Do you feel a little better?” 

He leaned into his boyfriend, smiling. “Yeah.” He kissed his neck. “Thanks. You always make me feel better.”

Ivan chuckled. “It is a gift, yes?”

Alfred playfully smacked his chest. “Don’t get cocky.”

“But did we not do that just now?”

Alfred groaned. “Noo… No puns!” He sat up and stretched his arms. “Shouldn’t we be getting dressed and leaving or something?”

Ivan grinned as he looked at the time on his phone. “We still have an hour before they ask us to leave. I had planned ahead.” He pat the ground next to him. “I have an extra blanket in my backpack if it is wanted.”

“You really planned for everything, huh?”

“I am what is called a ‘good boyfriend’.”

“Pfft, whatever.” He waited as Ivan pulled out a blanket from his backpack, deciding to lay face down after a moment or two. “But I  
wanna try some of that cider you brought.”

\---

Waiting for the bell to ring, Alfred absentmindedly chewed on the tip of his pen. Who had ever heard of an interesting Monday, anyway?

As soon as the bell rang he darted out the door just like all the other students did. Heading to his locker, he noticed a few students hanging near the end of the hallway. Peeking from the corner of his eye Alfred realized exactly who they were. But before he could even whip out his phone, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He clenched his eyes shut as he waiting for something,  
to happen, but it never came. Opening his eyes he looked up and saw the gentle face of his boyfriend. 

“Hello, sakharok.”

Relief washed over Alfred, and he could tell Ivan noticed it. “Oh, hey babe.” He glanced over to the group at the end of the hall. “Um, you wanna take the scenic route to your car today? I heard there’s an awesome view of students walking today.”

Ivan kept his gentle grip on Alfred and instead turned him towards the end of the hall. “Why not simply keep our usual route.” He began to walk as Alfred did his best to keep up with his sudden speed. “And I believe some may want to talk to us?” He stopped in front of the group of students. He immediately identified as the student from the week before and decided to send them one of his more sinister grins. 

They nearly ran down the hall.

“Now,” Ivan held Alfred’s hand. “I believe I had promised you some ice cream a while back?”

Looking up at his boyfriend, Alfred couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face. “Hmm… maybe…” He glanced behind him, noticing a student or two that was still cowering in fear. “But maybe I should be the one to treat you this time, huh, big guy?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being 18 pages long... oops...

“You ready for our little date later?”

Matthew nodded despite there being no one around. “Yeah. I’m glad I’ll get to see you after such a long time.” 

“Who would’ve known five weeks without you would feel like a lifetime.” 

Matthew chuckled. His boyfriend could be so mushy at times. “I feel the same. I really missed you.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm.”

“Too bad my wifi wasn’t strong back in Germany. We could’ve skyped or something.”

“It would’ve been nice to see you instead of just hearing your voice.”

“I would’ve loved to see you too. Even seeing your perky little ass would’ve been a treat.”

“Gil!”

Gilbert chuckled. “Am I on speaker?”

“No. I’ve learned my lesson after last time and I’m up in my room since Al’s doing homework downstairs.”

“Well, how ‘bout I ask about what you’re wearing then.”

Matthew sighed, but didn’t bother hiding his smile. “Goodbye, Gilbert.”

“C’mon babe!” He laughed. “Whatever, I’ll be picking you up in a little bit anyways! I’ll see you then. Bye, Vogelchen.”

“Bye, Pooh-bear.” 

Hanging up his phone, he flopped onto his bed and stared at his ceiling. Finally after three, nearly five weeks of not seeing his boyfriend or even being able to call him unless the sun hadn’t even risen yet, he finally was going to see him today! He was so happy! Hugging the small yellow bird plush near him, he began to fantasize before even realizing it. Burying his head in the gift Gilbert gave him for the time he was gone, the fading scent if his boyfriend was enough to let his mind wander. It was a habit he was guilty of, but Gilbert always ended up passing his expectations no matter what his mind came up with.

He could already imagine them holding hands as Gilbert took him home after an amazing date. Matthew’s parents had left and so did his brother for a reason he couldn’t be bothered to come up with. He imagined opening the door and right after closing it Gilbert picked him up over his shoulders and carried him to his bedroom. Candles covered nearly everything and his bedroom looked more like a log cabin’s room, but he didn’t care. Gilbert placed him on the bed full of rose petals before taking off his shirt. 

Matthew squealed a little at his fantasy, hugging the plush tighter.

They were kissing again and finally the only thing they needed to get rid of was his skinny jeans. Slipping them off with ease he felt hands at his sides as Gilbert kiss his neck instead. They were so close to completely touching… and then they stopped. Gilbert was staring at him with disgust now. All the candles were blowing out one by one. Staring down at himself, Matthew realized what Gilbert had been staring at. 

Opening his eyes, Matthew blinked oncoming tears away.

He hated when he felt like this.

Getting up he locked his bedroom door and sat back down on his bed. It wasn’t so bad. He shouldn’t be feeling like this. The two of them even talked about it before. 

Walking towards the built in mirror his closet door had, Matthew stared at himself. He’d been told he looked nice on the occasion: fair skin, soft hair, large eyes, and even a sweet smile, but he didn’t care about that. All he could stare at was his hips, his fucking hips.

He knew that he was closer to androgyny than he was to masculinity, and he didn’t mind, but when his hips, thighs, and ass decided to keep on growing despite that the rest of his body deciding otherwise, he officially hated them. The fact that he was bottom heavy was enough to make others believe he was a girl. Usually when they did it wasn’t mentioned, but whenever a guy acted disgusted at the discovery that they hit on a guy and not a girl it did hurt him just a little. It didn’t help that his voice was soft and airy.

Then came along the discovery of his sexuality and realizing everyone he knew despised his androgyny and figured that it was him trying to make guys become gay. It hurt a bit. Then came along Gilbert. As sappy as it sounded, Matthew felt himself falling in love with him the moment he saw the albino. Of course, he knew that there was a zero chance of them being together, but he figured a guy could dream. And he definitely did that.

Who knew how, he surely didn’t, but Gilbert took enough interest in him to create a friendship. It worked great; Matthew was quiet and calm while Gilbert tended to be loud and fiery at times, they complimented each other great and they knew it. Of course, that was immediately over the moment Matthew admitted his feelings to him in a flustered mess.

Imagine his surprise when Gilbert said he felt the same and had been in the same situation as him and they shared their first kiss. It felt so perfect and so natural that everything felt like roses to Matthew. They moved on from there, deciding to be boyfriends instead of just friends and decided after a year of being together to have sex for the first time.

Matthew had been a nervous wreck, not as much as Gilbert had been, but when he knew that he would see his stretch marks and realize exactly how thick his boyfriend’s body was, he developed a whole new anxiety. But of course Gilbert came swooping in (just like his occasional fantasy) and instead of insulting him like Matthew thought he would, he instead showered him with compliments and affection. By the end of the night there was no inch of his body that wasn’t kissed and personally cared for (preferably marked with many hickies). 

He felt so spoiled after that night and Gilbert didn’t stop making him feel like that. Ever since then his student aid period in the school library would end up as a time for Gilbert to skip his Physical Education class just to try to woo him with any random poetry he would find while the blush on his pale face remained prominent and his red eyes refused to keep eye contact out of slight embarrassment. And maybe they did a little more… but that only happened once when he was getting help putting the books back on their shelves!

He felt a shiver go through him at the memory. But despite how Gilbert spoiled him with affection, his anxieties always ended up creeping in the back of his mind. He couldn’t help but feel that way when he tended to despise how he looked. He had good days, even smacking his own ass with pride on the occasion from overflowing confidence, but it took a while for him to get to that point. 

Sighing again as he flopped onto his bed, he stared at the nearby little bottle of cocoa butter. He glared at it. Lies. It was expensive and didn’t smooth out anything. He grabbed it and realized he was already running low. At least it made his skin soft and supple, he supposed.

He heard water running and figured it would be a while before his brother left their shared bathroom. He set a timer on his phone and took a nap, the plush bird never leaving him.

\---

_“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes…”_

_Gilbert was dressed in a wardrobe that only royalty could wear. Matthew looked down at himself, he was dressed nicely too but it was easy to tell he wasn’t as high ranking as Gilbert. He was a prince while Matthew was only a peasant._

_“Thank you…” Matthew’s cheeks flushed. Why was a prince talking like this to someone like him!?_

_He held out an open palm while bending down. “Would you like to dance?” He looked up at Matthew, his eyes like rubies. “I’m lucky such a gorgeous man hasn’t been taken yet.” He chuckled while Matthew struggled to say anything._

_“Y-You’re very kind.” His cheeks were getting redder and he felt he knew how this was going to go. Taking that chance he placed his hand on Gilbert’s own and was led to the dance floor._

_The orchestra was belting out a gorgeous tune to dance to, and eventually led to them slow dancing. He was in the center of the floor with the prince as they twirled and laughed throughout the night. Eventually they headed outside of the castle to it’s garden, taking their time as they talked and walked around. At least he didn’t have to leave at the stroke of midnight this time._

_“I’ve had a grand time with you, Matthew.” Prince Gilbert grabbed him by his hips before landing a kiss on his cheeks._

_Matthew smiled and blushed. “And I have as well.” He got a little closer to the prince._

_“I would like to know if I could see you again.”_

_Matthew frowned. “I only visit for my brother and his husband. I live far from here and only come on the occasion.”_

_They stopped walking and instead sat down on a delicately detailed bench._

_“What would make you stay?”_

_“I have no one to return to where I am from, but I must make work by selling and trading by travel. I’m often forgotten due to the distance for my travels. It may take a fortnight to return after today.”_

_“You will not stay?”_

_“... No…” Matthew looked at the ground dejected._

_“Even if I ask you to?” He grabbed his hands and held each so that he could kiss one at a time. “I love you very dearly. I’ve experienced emotions not with anyone else. Hopefully you have as well.” He continued. “If you were to wed me, I would truly treat you as you should be.”_

_“Prince Bie-”_

_“Please, call me Gilbert.”_

_“G-Gilbert, this is a sudden thought! I’m not sure how to respond.”_

_The prince gently cupped Matthew’s cheeks, gently tilting his head up. “I promise to treat you as more than just a husband. To treat you as a lover, as an equal. I do not believe I can live another day without seeing you. Please, you are my true happiness.”_

_Matthew leaned in slightly as did Prince Gilbert as well. “I… I…” His head was so close to nodding. His eyelids lowered and he eventually closed them as their distance shortened._

_“Marry me, my dearest Matthew.” He whispered against Matthew’s lips._

_“Oh, Gilbert…”_

_He could hear the wildlife nearby as the birds chirped. But they were so loud it was getting difficult to hear. It was high pitched and sounded louder and louder by the second. It was almost as if…_

“Aagh!”

Banging his head after falling out of his bed, Matthew scrambled to get to his phone so he could turn off that damn alarm. He grumbled as he sat on his bed again. He was just about to get to the good part, too!

Huffing and puffing, he realized his brother finished his bath and finished his turn. Pleased that his brother didn’t take as long as he usually did, he hurried off to the bathroom and cleaned himself off.

He leisurely washed himself, taking care to be gentle with his skin as his mind wandered. He reminded himself of the conversation between his brother and him before dinner and immediately grew flustered. He stared at one of the tile walls he remembered being pushed up against while feeling his breath leave him. He remembered the hands all around his body while water poured onto him. The sensations of feeling so full came back to him and he blushed even more as he felt a gentle stirring in his abdomen. He chewed on his lip as he snapped out of it and turned off the shower in a hurry. 

At least Alfred didn’t know about every visit.

He hurried to towel dry his hair before blow drying his blonde locks. His soft tufts enveloped his face as his curl bounced in front of him. He made a face as he tried to straighten it but in the end gave up, a little part of him reminiscing on how much he loved it when Gilbert twirled it around his finger.

Walking out in a towel he headed to his room and, after locking his door, he got undressed and started to rummage through his closet after finding some boxer briefs. He pulled out whatever he thought looked good and threw it on his bed without a second thought as he continued to look through his cabinets as well. Returning to his bed, he found a small pile of flannels, hoodies, and dirty sneakers awaiting his choosing. Frowning, he tossed each piece of fabric aside while kicking away his shoes as he searched for anything good for his date. He did want to look good afterall!

Huffing and puffing as he paced his room, he decided to return to his closet after a moment two. The temptation to overthrow his closet was starting to becoming appealing until he finally found something that could look good on him. Rushing before he lost his train of thought he started to put an outfit together. Standing back, he smiled as he looked at everything together.

He started getting dressed by putting on his white button up. Struggling to pull up his grey jeans over his butt, after he finally fully put them on he tested the jeans out by sitting with them zippered and buttoned up for a moment before putting on a cream colored cardigan. It had large mismatching pastel candy colored buttons and he absolutely loved it. Once he’d put on his socks he picked up his shoes and headed towards the door. Before he could forget, he tossed his shoes out into the hall and returned to his desk for his phone and wallet to slide them in his cardigan pocket.

Rushing down the stairs he noticed through a window it was already dark out.

As he headed towards the door, his phone rang. Checking the caller identification, his heart swelled when he saw it was Gilbert calling. Answering the phone he walked farther away from the living room his parents were in. 

“Hi, Gil.”

“Hey, Birdie. You think you’ll be ready soon?” There was some honking in the background.

“Yup! I’m just waiting for you now!”

Gilbert chuckled. “First time for everything. Last time we went out you made me wait for half an hour with your brother while you looked for a good pair of jeans!”

Matthew scoffed. “But did you like them?”

“...Yeah.”

“Then it was worth the time.” Matthew leaned against a wall, careful with a few hanging photo frames.

“Of course. But that’s also because everything you wear either makes you look super cute or super hot.”

His face grew hot as he became flustered. But before he could retort he saw his brother out of the corner of his eye. He covered his mouth with his hand to say goodbye to Gilbert before hanging up quickly. He hoped his brother hadn’t heard his rather embarrassing conversation. Or, at least the last bit.

He leaned against the wall, almost too casually. "Oh, umm, I'll see you later, Al."

Alfred snickered. "You got a hot date with Gilbert?"

"Shut up."

"See ya, Mattie." 

Matthew waved his brother off as he watched him walk up to Ivan’s car outside. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he watched his brother act so giddy as he kissed Ivan before driving off on their date. 

Sighing in admiration, Matthew walked away from the front door and wandering into the kitchen. Nibbling on a nearby cookie, he leaned against the granite counter as he scrolled through his social media on his phone. Getting distracted by a few funny videos, he almost missed the doorbell ring. It was only when one of his fathers called for his attention did he realize who was out the door.

Stuffing the rest of the snack into his mouth he chewed quickly as he rushed to the front door. Giving himself a last minute check in the hallway mirror, he opened the door and nearly walked into a bouquet of flowers.

Roses as red as Gilbert’s eyes, or face in this moment, which he could barely see behind all of the flowers. 

Holding them to his side, Gilbert appeared flustered as he held them out for Matthew to take. “Umm… Just consider these part 1 of my ’I’m Sorry I Was Gone for Such A Long Time’ plan.”

Matthew chuckled as he grabbed them and put them in a nearby decorative vase, one that was already full with flowers Alfred had received a while back as well. Saying goodbye to his parents he closed the door and walked alongside Gilbert to his car. “So, how many parts are there to your plan?”

“Like a fuckton.” He gave him a kiss on the cheek before opening the passenger door in an exaggerated fashion. “It’ll be a while before my plan meets it’s end, Vogelchen.”

Blushing a bit, he smiled as he sat down in the car, looking forward t what exactly would end up as their date.

\---

“Alright, so pick a movie!”

The words dragged Matthew out of the day dream he’d started when he had absentmindedly busied himself with staring out the window. He was startled when he realized he didn’t even know where they were. He looked behind him and in front of him to find the same thing: a single file of cars which seemed to all have couples in them. 

Gilbert waved his hand a bit. “Hallo? Birdie? Earth to Matthew?”

“Oh! Um…” He tried to hide his embarrassment as he stared the the movie list. All romance. “Well, um, there’s that one at the bottom of the list. It’s a classic and it’s one of my favorites.”

Gilbert smiled. “No problem!”

“Um, Gil?”

“Yeah?”

“Where are we?”

He snickered his usual laugh. “You really do daydream wherever you are.” He intertwined his free hand with Matthew’s. “I brought you to a drive-in movie theater. You’re brother told me you like classic movies and it just so happens that they specifically show classics here.” He murmured to himself. “And plus I know you like those romance books so…”

“Oh, Gil.” He leaned over to kiss his cheek. “I love it!”

He grinned wide before pulling up to the cashier and buying them both tickets. 

\---

After they bought some food and found a good parking spot distant enough from the large screen to see the movie perfectly, they folded the front seats and retired to the back passenger seats. Matthew cuddled up to Gilbert who kept an arm wrapped around his shoulder tightly. Moving even closer he decided to shift so he could sit in Gilbert’s lap. With a perfect view of the black and white film he could help but feel ecstatic with his date.

Nuzzling up to his chest, Matthew sipped on some soda and ate some popcorn as he intently watched the movie. He’d already seen it dozens of times and he could nearly quote every line by heart, but he still enjoyed watching it with Gilbert. Who also happened to be sliding a hand up inside his shirt and cardigan.

Slapping his shoulder jokingly, Matthew chastised him. “Gil!”

Gilbert retaliated by leaning down to start kissing his neck. “But, Vogelchen…” He started to nibble on his skin.

Despite the small bits of pleasure his body felt, Matthew gently pushed him away. “I really wanna watch this movie, though!”

Gilbert sighed, but smiled. “Alright, alright.” He kissed his forehead and turned his attention to the movie.

Aside from the grip on one of his thighs and the hand keeping a hold on his waist and hips, the two focused rather well on the movie. Matthew felt happy as he watched a movie he loved so dearly. Until it got to the steamier scene that even Matthew forgot it had. 

He swallowed a bit harshly and blushed as the man on the screen groaned while the woman below him gave him what seemed to be a pretty good blowjob. His mind wandered as he looked away from the screen in embarrassment. Thinking about some of his own fun times he glanced up and found Gilbert a bit mesmerized at the scene, even licking his dry lips. Moving his hips a little Matthew felt the beginnings of an erection. Blushing, he decided to be a bit more ‘adventurous’ in his own way.

He began to grind his body a little bit more against Gilbert. As his ass basically rode the newly forming tent underneath him, he’d successfully started drawing his boyfriend’s attention to him instead of the movie. Once he’d made eye contact with Gilbert he moved his body to completely straddle him. With his thick thighs on either side, he squeezed gently as he started to grind down even more on his boyfriend’s boner. Keeping eye contact he saw Gilbert’s eyes become glazed over with lust. His mouth was open as he struggled to keep it even and his hands tightened their grip on his wide hips.

He breathed heavily when Matthew started gently panting as well. “Oh, fuck. Vogelchen…”

Leaning up, Matthew gave Gilbert a kiss before trailing down to his neck, giving quick and needy kisses as his tracks. He whispered lightly. “Gilbert…”

Without any warning Matthew felt Gilbert’s hands move him away from his neck. Before he could speak Gilbert instead kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Moaning into the kiss, Matthew wrapped his hands around his neck and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Letting their tongues ravel around each other, they got more and more lost in each other, no longer paying attention to the film. 

Tightening his thighs around Gilbert’s hips and waist, he was moved to lay on top of Gilbert as he layed on the seat cushions. Mewling when his lower lip was bitten, Matthew moved his head only for his neck to be attacked instead. He whimpered as Gil began to kiss and suck on his neck in hopes that they would turn into hickies. Just seeing Matthew marked by him and him alone drove him absolutely wild. Taking the initiative, he began to unbutton both the cardigan and button up shirt underneath it. Using the large colorful buttons to his advantage, he was able to get rid of it completely as he tossed it to the side before he unbuttoned his shirt as well.

Going even farther he undid Matthew’s jeans and, after tugging on them over his ass after a small struggle Matthew became embarrassed about, he got them off and tossed them to the side as well. But before he could admire Matthew in his state of near nudity, he noticed him trembling almost too much. Taking the hint, Gilbert took off his own jacket and put it on him.

Matthew blushed in embarrassment and hid his face behind a fabric covered hand. The jacket was huge on him and smelled strongly of Gilbert. “Thanks.” He mumbled as he blushed even more.

Gilbert smiled before looking in pride at his boyfriend. Honestly, he had no clue how he could ever deserve to have someone so perfect as his boyfriend. Just thinking about him made Gilbert swoon: his gorgeous laugh, the way he blushed and would hide his face sometimes, the kindness he tried to show to everyone despite him not getting it in return, those absolutely stunning eyes that left him speechless, and those little moments between the two of them that Gilbert hoped would only be between the two of them. The list of things that made Gilbert fall in love with him could be endless, honestly. Then there were other things… 

Gilbert wasn’t one who liked to stare at others, especially when he knew what it was like to be stared at, but Matthew definitely made it hard not to steal a glance here and there. It was just something about his body that drove Gilbert to less than clean thoughts. From his fat ass that was perfect in every way, those deliciously thick and milky white thighs, not to mention his wide hips and adorably pudgy stomach; it all made him completely lust after Matthew on more than one occasion. He just loved it when those thighs squeezed around his head from pleasure or when he had the chance to squeeze his soft stomach or grope his butt. 

He chewed on his lower lip as his hands began to travel all over his lover. Matthew’s muscles quivered at each touch. Looking up at him, Gilbert had to admit he looked rather cute in his own clothing. Although he still had too much on. Sitting back up he wrapped his arms around Matthew’s waist as he started to kiss his chest. He felt Matthew wrap his legs around him again, his own erection grinding up against his jeans in his own underwear. Licking his lips, Gilbert let his tongue drag down and over a pink nipple. Growling when he heard a muffled moan he saw Matthew nibbling on his plump lower lip to hide his sounds of pleasure. Well, that just wouldn’t do. 

Deciding to up the ante, Gilbert gently bit down on the perky pink nub. One of his hands left Matthew’s soft stomach to trail up to his other nipple to tweak, twist, and pinch in hopes of getting a reaction. Matthew, in Gilbert’s humble opinion, has the most adorable and absolutely sexy moans in the world. Just the way his plump lips would part to allow him to breath better as he panted up to where it would widen to allow him to practically scream out Gilbert’s name in complete ecstasy or how his eyelids would lower and make his large doe eyes peer from his thick lashes whenever he looked up at him while he let his eyes water and his purple hues would practically sparkle. There was also the way his cheeks would begin to gain color the more he did or the more he got embarrassed and his plump face would become a pretty pink. There was so much that he could talk about that he honestly didn’t know where to start

Well, he could start with satisfying his boyfriend. 

Moving his boyfriend, he leaned forward and let Matthew lay on his back as he continued to ravish him. Going down even farther, Gilbert let his mouth trail to his stomach as he began to kiss and nibble on it. He trailed lower and lower, almost passing his bellybutton while he heard Matthew’s breath hitch on the occasion. 

And then he blew a raspberry on his stomach.

He squawked in response. “Ah! Gil!” Matthew yelled out in laughter as Gilbert continued to blow on his stomach. 

Tears were collecting in his eyes as his boyfriend showed no mercy. He couldn’t help but laugh when the ticklish sides of his stomach were touched as well. He spasmed a bit despite how Gilbert refused to let him move. He was out of breath by the time Gilbert stopped and gave him a kiss on his cheek instead.

Matthew’s cheeks were flushed as his laughter faded but his smiled refused to leave. He jokingly chastised him with a smack to his shoulder. “Gil! You know how ticklish I am!”

Gilbert snickered in reply. “Exactly!” He leaned down and gave him one more kiss before returning to his original spot.

Matthew internally sighed before mewling when Gilbert palmed him through his underwear, his boner not fully gone. Gilbert made quick work by grabbing the elastic on his underwear with his teeth and tugging it off swiftly. He smirked when he found Matthew completely erect, precum already dribbling out. 

Matthew’s thighs and lower stomach quivered when he felt Gilbert’s tepid breath on his cock. He bit down on his lower lip to keep out a whimper but failed when he felt a lick up the underside of his dick. He cried out when Gilbert enveloped the tip of his cock and swirled his tongue around the head. His hands went straight to the stark white locks to grip them in a desperate attempt to keep himself from spasming. The pleasure was absolutely delicious and he was beginning to lose himself a bit, his head tilting back while his mouth opened to let him moan and cry out. His eyes began to water when Gilbert began massage his balls with the palm of one of his hands while he deep throated Matthew without warning.

He cried out, not caring if nearby cars could hear him. “Ooh! Gil! Oh my god!” 

This urged Gilbert on and he decided to up the ante. Swirling his tongue faster, he hollowed out his cheeks and almost immediately he made Matthew come in his mouth. Swallowing all he could, he felt plush thighs envelope his head as he rode out his orgasm, quivering and trembling from pleasure. Taking the chance, Gilbert began to kiss and nibble on the pale skin, taking pride in all the sounds Matthew made. 

“Ah! Gi-il!” It was starting to become too much for him. 

He hesitantly pushed Gilbert’s head back, letting out a noise of surprise when he felt himself be moved to sit on his lap. Before he could even think of protesting, Gilbert had begun to kiss him with all the passion he could muster. Going along with it, Matthew wrapped his arms around his neck, delving into the kiss while trying to ignore the taste of himself and focus only on Gilbert who decided to trail kisses towards his jaw to suckle his skin again. Once he seemed satisfied, he moved back to look at his work with pride. 

Matthew was flustered, the pink of his cheeks spreading to his neck (which held many hickies thanks to Gilbert). He had a dreamy look in his eyes and he stared at Gilbert but once he’d realized he was being stared at too, he hid his mouth behind the too-big-for-him sleeve while using the jacket to hide his body more. He started to lower his eyes, struggling to keep eye contact as if he was embarrassed of himself.

This simply wouldn’t do for Gilbert.

He absolutely hated when Matthew felt any kind of insecurity and he more often than not wouldn’t speak out about it. It was usually up to Gilbert to decipher his shy boyfriend.

Tilting Matthew’s head, he kept eye contact with him, taking a deep breath before he started to talk. “Hey, Mattie?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“You know I love you, right?” He took another deep breath, becoming flustered. He kissed his plump cheek before continued, giving him little pecks here and there in between his words. “And that I always will?”

Matthew blushed. Gilbert could always get so goofy and then so sappy at a moment’s notice it always kept him off guard. “Yeah…” He nodded quickly.

“Just checking…” He kissed him some more. “And you know you shouldn’t worry about things that people tell you, right?”

This caught him off guard. “Ah… I-u-um…” 

He knew the students in his school were cruel but Gilbert didn’t know he was still hurting. “Mattie? Birdie?” Gilbert felt a little shock go through him, realizing his boyfriend was still very self conscious of things like his body. “Vogel…” He let his hands gently trace Matthew’s sides, going over a stomach roll or two. He lowered his voice as if the nearby cars could hear him. “What don't you like? Because I will tell you right now that you look way too awesome to call yourself anything less than perfect, and I know that anyone who disagrees can fuck off.” He was relieved when he got a chuckle out of Matthew. 

Matthew took a deep breath but struggled to speak, his voice coming close to breaking. “When you met me… didn’t you, um, didn’t you think I was a girl? Or that I looked weird or something?”

“No. Why?”

“Well… I don’t know. No reason, just something dumb…” He looked down, blinking fast to keep himself from tearing up.

Gilbert immediately tilted Matthew’s head up. “Vogelchen, you know you look amazing, right?

He didn’t answer. The music from the movie filled the car’s silence.

“Because, you know, I’ll just have to prove it to you.” Gilbert leaned down for a small kiss on his plush lips, already kiss swollen.

This got a reply out of Matthew. “O-oh! I-I mean that-you don’t, um, I jus-” He stumbled over his words, embarrassed of what he knows will probably happen.

Before he could fight back, not that he really wanted to, Matthew felt Gilbert begin to grope his chest, taking care to tweak his perky nipples with each hand. Gilbert traced kisses as low as he could in their position before he moved them and had Matthew lay on the seats once more, but he immediately sat back up in protest.

Matthew rested his hands on Gilbert’s shoulders, making sure to keep his attention as he spoke. “R-Really Gil, this isn’t important.”

“Yeah it is!”

Matthew was taken aback by how serious his boyfriend sounded. 

Gilbert took a deep breath and continued. “It’s important because someone like you shouldn’t hate themselves this much! You’re such an awesome person with a caring personality and you’re always so cute and you’re body looks great and you always have this awesome smile when i read you all of that shitty poetry in the library and… and…” He sighed, his accent slurring his speech. “I wanna remind you all about that stuff. You are so awesome and handsome and nice and sweet and friendly and I don’t get how you can’t see it. So, if you think I don’t like how you look I gotta prove it to you now.” He licked his lips and smiled devilishly as Matthew blushed. 

“Pooh-bear…” Matthew smiled to himself, embarrassed yet flattered that Gilbert would make a speech about something like this. Anything else he could’ve said was immediately forgotten as Gilbert kissed him with passion. Feeling the emotion through the kiss, he felt addicted. He deliriously wanted more and more, as if he could never get enough.

His hands traveled lower and lower down his back, eventually reaching the plump ass the Gilbert found absolutely delectable. Squeezing as much as he pleased, his fingers gently digging into the fat, he felt satisfied when he heard Matthew moan into his mouth. Delving his tongue, he swirled it around as it met Matthew’s. Taking the chance, he gently sucked on it, feeling satisfaction as swallowed his adorable boyfriend’s moans.

Separating from the kiss, Matthew wiped his mouth to cut the strand of spit connecting the two. He felt flushed and as he hid half of his face behind Gilbert’s school varsity jacket sleeve, he could help but also feel the urge for more intimacy. He wanted to feel stuffed to the brim and absolutely dripping with cum, to feel Gilbert’s long and thick dick in him even if the very thought embarrassed him.

Gilbert smiled as he watched Matthew seem to fight off devious thoughts, but Gilbert wasn’t Matthew and he had no issues with letting his dirtier thoughts run rampant. In fact, he figured now would be the best time to act on it. 

Deciding to give a little of a show, he made sure Matthew was watching as he pulled of his skinny jeans and then his briefs to reveal his cock. A deep red and dripping lust, he noticed Matthew lick his lips at the sight of it. Scooting to the back of his seats, he leaned to move his flustered boyfriend and lay him on his lap.

Despite Gilbert’s good intentions, Matthew panicked and laid down to soon and came face to face with his boyfriend’s erection. Subconsciously licking his lips again, he figured he could take the opportunity and shake things up for his very giving boyfriend. With his ass in the air and his chest hitting the leather seats so that he could fit, he licked the side of his cock while a hand reached out and gripped it better. 

“Ohhh fuck…” 

Looking down at Matthew giving him a blowjob he was at a loss for words, as if the sight of him was enough to get Gilbert to cum. Taking a deep but shaky breath he let one hand travel to blond locks while another headed to the perky ass Matthew seemed to be shaking a little. Realizing he needed something, reaching over into the front seat pocket he found the bottle of lube he stashed for moments like these.

Meanwhile, Matthew busied himself with pleasing his boyfriend. Every twitch of a muscle and the airy curses he heard were enough to let him know he was doing a good job. Sucking on the velvety head, he let it rest heavily against his tongue while he hollowed out his cheeks. Swallowing as much as he could, he opened his mouth in surprise when he felt a cold finger press against his entrance.

“G-Gil!”

After lubing up his fingers, Gilbert took pleasure in teasing Matthew by swirling his finger before letting it delve in and stretch him out. Sliding it in and out, he noticed Matthew squirming more and more, seemingly pressing back on his finger for more pressure. More than happy to comply, he was able to slide another finger in to maintain a scissoring motion. Before he could continue, he choked out a moan when his boyfriend started to suck on one of his balls while his thumb gently pressed down on the head of his cock. 

Matthew gently sucked while moving his hand back and forth. If Gilbert wanted to play this game, then he could to! Humming from the back of his throat, he could tell the vibrations spread to Gilbert because of the way his hand gripped his soft hair just a little tighter. Tilting his head to look up, he caught Gilbert's attention while maintaining a flustered face.

Glancing down, Gilbert was completely turned on by the sight. He groaned as he saw the wide eyed, surprisingly innocent look Matthew could pull off despite the dirty act he was committing. With the mix of cum and drool leaving out the corner of his mouth while he practically nuzzled the dick in his hand with the side of his cheek as he occasionally tilted his head to give it kisses, Gilbert honestly couldn’t hold back the knot that tightened in his groin. 

“Aw, fuck. O-Oh shit… Matthew!” Gilbert moaned as he felt his orgasm overwhelm him.

Without any hesitation, Matthew happily opened his mouth wide, letting the cum either land on his tongue or on his face. Swallowing, he licked the sides of his face while wiping off what he couldn’t get with his fingers. Not realizing Gilbert was watching in awe, Matthew sat up and sucked a few of his fingers dry. Turning his head, he immediately blushed as if he was pulled of a trance.

He hid himself again behind a sleeve. “Gil…” He chewed on his lower lip. “Don’t stare…” He pouted only the slightest.

Gilbert chuckled, grabbing Matthew’s hips and moving him onto his lap. “How can’t I?” He kissed him on his nose, still trying to get his breath back. “It would be a shame not to.”

Smiling as his boyfriend only grew more flustered, Gilbert decided to continue with his plan and he slid two fingers back into Matthew’s pretty pink entrance. Ignoring the gasp he got as a reaction as well as his flaccid cock now getting life back into it at every moan and squeak coming out of Matthew, Gilbert started to spread him open. Massaging his insides while spreading his fingers, he gently slid in a third. At it’s entrance, Matthew started to squirm a little more, moving his hips up and down while hiding his face on Gilbert’s chest. He kissed Gilbert’s neck and shoulders if he wasn’t moaning and groaning. 

With more and more pressure inside of him, as well as his bothersome erection, Matthew was becoming more desperate for pleasure. With a whimper, he caught Gilbert’s attention. 

His eyes were watery and doe-like as he spoke. “G-Gil…” He nibbled on his lower lip. “Please, I, um… I just want…” He grew too flustered to finish his sentence despite the lewd requests flying through his head.

Matthew seemed on the verge of tears and Gilbert had enough heart to push his teasing to the side. He kissed his cheek. “No problem, vogelchen.”

Rummaging through the front seat pocket once more, he found one of the condoms he’d stashed and immediately ripped its packaging open with his teeth.

Handing the condom to Matthew, he smirked just a bit. “Now, my hands are kinda full. Do you mind?”

Matthew shook his head before sliding the condom on him, feeling a shiver go through him when he felt Gilbert’s cock twitch. Getting on his knees, his blush never fading, he grabbed his dick and led it towards his entrance. As Gilbert gripped his supple hips to lead him, Matthew moaned at the pleasure he felt stirring inside of him. Each adjustment sent a shock of pleasure up his spine that made him only more desperate for relief.

The back seat of the car was small, and rather cramped, but sliding a bit so that his back slightly rested on the door and on the seat, Gilbert found a way. With each bump and turn though, Matthew was a moaning mess with how sensitive he was to touch. Groaning, Gilbert sat up and let his hands travel.

“Damn, Mattie. What happened?” He leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Don’t tell me you didn’t touch yourself the entire time I was gone.”

He visibly tensed up. “... For a little… ” He kissed Gilbert’s neck. “It’s not the same without you…” He murmured, his blush reaching his neck.

Gilbert groaned at the thought of his precious Birdie touching himself to the very thought of him. Laying down on his back, or even better, with his ass up in the air as he let two fingers spread himself wide. He’d probably had waited for his house to be empty so that Gilbert’s name could stain his tongue. A hand traveling to his cock to pump it while he slid in a third finger, successfully hitting every point of pleasure, that stunning ass of his in the air just begging to be filled with something thick, longer, his voice crying out for Gilber-

Shaking his head quickly, Gilbert drove away his new fantasy to instead focus on his boyfriend in the now. Now in a comfortable enough position, he immediately drove his hips up. Matthew reacted in kind, crying out before starting a rhythm as he began to bounce on his lap, his thick thighs holding tightly onto Gilbert’s hips. The muscles underneath quivered at each bounce, the fat enveloping them instead jiggling at the harsh movement. 

Matthew seemed to be in pure bliss, getting what he yearned for so often in his day dreams or when he had too much time before going to bed. He chewed on his lower lip, trying to keep himself from moaning yet letting his throaty whimpers be heard. Looking down at Gilbert, the lust in those red eyes of him was enough to get him to release his lip and fully accept his loud moaning and groaning. Then Gilbert was able to get in tune with his rhythm and he felt pleasure overwhelm him.

Gripping his hips tightly, Gilbert drove his fingers in as he lifted his hips and tried to be as accurate as he tried to ram into Matthew’s prostate every time. He groaned when Matthew began to swivel his hips and ground them down. In an urge, he sat up and grabbed his boyfriend's round face to kiss him as deeply as he could possibly manage. Nibbling his lips before swirling their tongues together, he could tell Matthew was beginning to melt under his grasp, his back going slack and his rhythm becoming sloppier.

Taking advantage of this, Gilbert pushed Matthew onto his back. Matthew automatically lifted his legs to place them on Gilbert’s shoulders but he was surprised when Gilbert grabbed them and spread them as far as they could inside the car. The jacket he had on began to feel almost too warm as he grew flustered at the way he was spread wide for Gilbert to see. In this position there was a slight lack of intimacy, but the moment Gilbert rammed into him, he completely forgot all about that. 

Matthew’s back arched as Gilbert pounded into him, the sound of flesh against flesh overpowering the music from the movie’s ending credits. The air felt heavy and dense, warm and almost comforting, as if just the idea of making love let alone actually doing it was enough to make them happy. Taking a second long pause, Gilbert let go of Matthew’s legs and leaned down to spread little kisses on his cheeks and neck.

“I missed you.” He whispered as he continued to kiss his boyfriend.

Matthew blushed and started to laugh before hugging him tightly. “I missed you, too!” He started to giggle, interspersing kisses here and there.

While they became more and more touchy-feely, Gilbert had been relentlessly pumping his hips to satisfy his boyfriend. And it was showing by the way Matthew was beginning to scratch down his back. Letting his hand trail down Matthew’s soft stomach, giving a teasing squeeze or two to the surplus of his tender tummy, Gilbert wrapped a hand around Matthew’s erection.

Once he began to pump it and even tease the tip with his thumb, Matthew was losing a battle he wasn’t sure he wanted to win. The knot in his stomach tightened with every flick of his wrist and slam of his hips. His thighs and even stomach quivered at the overwhelming pleasure. 

“Oh, Gil!” Matthew cried out as his vision turned white, his spunk covering his tummy and Gilbert’s hand. He tightened up around Gilbert’s engorged cock, the gentle tingling of oversensitivity quickly growing.

Gilbert grunted and groaned, loving the delicious tightness of his boyfriend. He could only persist for a few more seconds before he was officially spent. “Aw, fuck…” He looked down at Matthew, his expression lucid as he seemed to be glowing from finally reaching pleasure. “Mattie…” He leaned down and kissed him gently, happily reciprocated.

Keeping his arms wrapped around his boyfriend, Matthew smiled until he felt something pinch him. “Gil!”

Gilbert chuckled, spreading his open palms on Matthew’s ass and thighs and giving them squeezes and pinches. “But, Vogelchen, you just have such a great body!” He squeezed one of Matthew’s belly rolls. “It would be a tragedy not treasure it!” He spanked his ass cheek before finally leaving it be.

Moving to make room, Gilbert’s layed down next to Matthew, almost falling off the seat. They laughed and chatted about nothing and everything, Gilbert refusing to not keep his hands on his adorable boyfriend; whether it be playing with his hair or letting his hand linger on his body (mainly his soft and welcoming thighs), Matthew could only blush at the affection and attention he received. 

They stayed in the car for a few more minutes, letting time pass between them until it was time for Matthew to go home.

\---

_His hot rod of lust drove itself in his lover’s cavern. They could only exclaim their love for each other, tongue tied as ecstasy made their brains turn to mush._

Matthew held his book closer, eating up every word he read.

_His delicate, wide eyed lover underneath him writhed in pleasure. He cried out as his cave was driven into, making him wider and become more undone. The blonde’s cock weeped as he felt more and more uninhibited. Meanwhile the auburn haired man went faster and faster, his sword of love injecting itself deeper and deeper._

Biting on his lip, Matthew glanced around the library. Empty. The librarian was out for lunch. He hoped no one would find him reading this.

_His lust leaked from him, eventually pouring inside of the blonde. Filling him up from the inside as h-_

“Hey, Birdie.”

“G-Gil!” Matthew stumbled without even standing up, losing the grip on his book before watching Gilbert catch it. 

Snickering, Gilbert checked out the dog eared pages. He leaned in closely, over the counter as Matthew hid his red face behind his hands. “You know…” He whispered with a grin. “If you wanted to do this stuff, you could’ve just asked.”

Setting his face down on the counter, Matthew groaned. “Gil…” He looked up at him, pouting.

Kissing his forehead, Gilbert smiled. “Aw, y’unno I think it’s kinda cute you read this stuff. I mean, I’ve seen what you’ve borrowed from Kiku.” He snapped his fingers. “That reminds me! Kiku wanted me to give him that one doujin you borrowed from him.” He waggled his eyebrows as Matthew only blushed even brighter.

“Is this what you came for? To taunt me!” He crossed his arms as he walked to the side and left the counter. “You’re still in your P.E. clothes, too.” 

Tugging on the elastic of his sweat pants, Gilbert smiled. “You love it, too!” He shrugged off his jacket, revealing the muscles he’d gained through the years to flex them a bit. “The offer from your book is still on the table! Or…” He leaned down, whispering. “We could always head to the triple zero section, y’unno, help you organize the books again?” 

Matthew gently pushed him, just as flustered as before. “That was only once! Plus the librarian was sick that day!”

“Can’t help that you always look good enough to eat!” Gilbert shrugged before leaning against the counter and digging into his pockets. Dangling a folded up paper, he opened it up to Matthew’s curiosity. “Guess what I got.”

“Who’d you find this time?”

“I think his name was Friedrich. I thought maybe you missed my poem of the day.” 

“And I thought you hated writing essays for when you skip class.”

“I’ll take wooing you over gym any day.” He waved his worries away. “Plus I got, like, a month’s worth of essays done.” 

Slightly impressed, Matthew lead Gilbert to the library’s reading section, finding a beanbag chair for them to share as Gilbert read to him the poetry he deemed good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to give a big ol' thank you to GakukoKamui for being so patient despite you having given this request over a year ago... orz  
> But I think something to look forward to is that I'm almost done with a Prucan chapter that I should be adding to this in a while!


End file.
